The present invention is generally directed to air conditioning appliances and, more specifically, to an air conditioning appliance having an advanced safety feature.
Proper functioning of air conditioning appliances is very important especially since the actual units are out of immediate sight. This often occurs to floods, leaks of refrigerant, etc. which can result in the inability to properly condition air.
It may be advantageous to provide one of an air conditioning appliance and/or a first alert module that: enhances safety; is efficient to manufacture; can be retrofit into existing air conditioning appliances; and/or integrated into newer air conditioning appliances.